(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manual transmission including only two synchronizers.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power generated in an engine of a vehicle is shifted in a transmission and then output.
That is, the power input to the transmission is transmitted to an output shaft through an operating gear of a counter shaft of the transmission.
A synchronizer of a manual transmission mounted to the transmission synchronizes a rotating speed of the counter shaft with a rotating speed of the output shaft when a gear is shifted, and engages a gear at the corresponding shift-speed.
Synchronizing means making the rotation speed of the counter shaft the same as the rotation speed of the output shaft and, according to the prior art, synchronizers are mounted for each respective shift-speed for synchronization when a gear is shifted.
That is, according to the prior art, in a vehicle including the transmission, if a driver operates a shift lever, a corresponding shift lug operates by an operation of a control finger connected to the shift lever.
And then, the counter shaft and the output shaft are synchronized and shifting is realized by a sleeve of the synchronizer being moved by an operation of a shift fork connected to the corresponding shift lug.
However, according to the prior art, because the synchronizers have to be mounted for the respective shift-speeds, problems occur that a manufacturing process of the transmission is complicated and manufacturing costs increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.